Trapped Alone
by Icy Heat
Summary: In this story, Zim is in a supermarket to escape the rain, and he finds Dib there as well. Just as Zim is about to leave to get away from Dib, a weather report comes on. No one is allowed to leave. Zim and Dib are stuck. Together.


I walked forward through the filthy human supermarket, staring at my scuffed-up boots. I stopped and looked up, seeing my reflection in the glass of the freezer section.

"Mother of Irk..." I whispered, trailing my first finger the side of my face.

I had gotten taller. A lot taller. "I'm almost as tall as a tallest!" I congratulated myself. I'm not quite sure why or how, but throughout my years on this stink-planet I had grown. But my physical structure had stayed the same. I was just as thin and (sadly) just as physically powerful as I was when I first reached this planet.

And I was... Quite handsome.

I smirked at the powerful invader staring back at me.

"No time for self-admiration..." I murmured, and shoved my hands inside the pockets of my skinny blue jeans.

I adjusted the backwards baseball cap I was wearing until my antenna was completely hidden, grumbling to myself about how uncomfortable it was to cover them up, and how it made it harder to hear.

I wandered down the endless isles of the revolting human supermarket, looking but not seeing. I hope, to these scummy humans, I looked as if I was browsing their scum products, and not just trying to find a way out of the weather. I didn't want to get kicked out of the store, not now.

I stopped, and closed my swollen eyes, listening to the rain pound outside the thin drywall, imagining the burning sensation the disgusting human water put on my perfect, Irken skin.

I opened my eyes, just in time to see a middle-aged woman giving me a look of utter disgust as she held her child behind her in a protective stance. I sighed, turned, and walked the other direction.

"No one understands the amazingness of ZIM" I stated, hopefully quiet enough so no one heard me. People already thought I was crazy enough.

But since when did I care what these ignorant humans thought? They would all be sent to their doom very soon anyhow.

Someone walking the opposite direction brushed into my left arm. It took all my self control and strength to not turn around and ask who dare run into the all-mighty Zim.

"Do not draw attention to ZIM..." I said, clenching my teeth.

Their footsteps stopped, and I heard them pivot in my direction. A familiar, irritating voice rang out.

"Zim?"

I turned around. "Yes, Zim is I, and who might you be?" I opened my eyes as wide as they would allow, and then closed them in shock.

I quickly turned around, walked a few feet, and then sprinted as fast as I could away from him.

"Wait! Zim!" He shouted, but I heard no sounds of him pursuing.

When I finally got to the door of the super market I stopped realizing my dilemma. Stay here and out of the rain; face him. Go out in the awful weather; face a burning inferno.

I turned around just in time to see him walking leisurely toward me.

He knew that between him and the rain, I was trapped.

"So, what are you doing in such a dingy place like this?" He asked when he finally reached me.

"What are you doing talking to someone so great like me, Dib-stink?" I retorted.

"Hah! Great? You call yourself great?" He laughed.

I then decided that the charring of my skin from the pounding rainfall would be less painful then listening to Dib drone on for... however long I would have to spend in his presence.

I turned from Dib, who was now doubling over with laughter.

"That's great, Dib." I said with melancholy, turning toward the door.

I placed my gloved hand on the glass, chills passing through me as I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

I was about to push open the door and run as fast as I could, but I stopped. Where would I go? I didn't have a home, currently.

"Curse that robot." I muttered, thinking about the day that Gir had decided it would be a good idea to try and play a game he invented called "Will it Explode?", with random things in my house.

Just then, the TV that had just been white noise throughout the entire exchange, switched channels. A large colorful sign reading "Channel 7 News" appeared on the screen. The clerk immediately turned up the volume.

"This just in, severe whether warnings. Signs of a hurricane. Everyone, stay where you are. Get indoors as soon as possible. Keep tuned to Channel 7 news. We'll keep you updated. Next: a new brand of POOP soda..."

I looked at Dib in horror and he stared back at me with the same look on his face.

Being stuck, inside the same building, for who knows how long, with DIB?

I'm sure he was thinking the same thing.

"Well this should be interesting," he said as a mischievous grin passed upon his face.


End file.
